wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Saidan Madoran
'Appearance' A young man in his early twenties, Saidan is well built, but not overly muscular. His hair has grown a bit long, loose strands often obstructing his eyes. He would be considered handsome in a more rugged sense. He speaks with an accent common to the people of northeastern Lordaeron. His posture and the fine, castle-forged steel he carries on his sword belt would suggest that he was trained by a master at arms. While relatively unseasoned in combat compared to older men, he has most of the qualities one might look for in a Knight and seems to be a natural and charismatic leader. Saidan wears no jewelery, save for a truesilver signet ring, bearing the sigil of house Madoran, a stallion rampant. Often seen in a combination of plate and boiled leather, he seems to favor armor that is more practical than handsome. 'Background' *Born Saidan Hayward, 23 years ago in the town of Southshore. *Bastard son of Lord Darion Madoran and Caitlin Hayward. *Raised by his mother and his Uncle, Sir Robert Hayward of Southshore. *Returned to the Hayward farmstead near Darrowshire with his mother at age 16. *Learned that he was the son of Lord Darion Madoran at age 18, following his mother's death. *Recognized by Lord Darion Madoran as his son and heir. Known thereafter as Saidan Madoran. *Betrothed to Lady Sierra Thurwood of Stormwind at age 22. The marriage was arranged to gain support for house Madoran in Stormwind's house of Nobles. *Married Lady Sierra Thurwood at age 22. The ceremony was held outside Mardenholde Keep . *Lady Sierra disappeared after it was believed that he had been murdered. The marriage was later annulled. *Recently escaped after spending several months in captivity at the hands of house Dorne of Stormwind, Saidan has been recognized as the rightful lord of Stone Hearth Keep in northern Lordaeron. 'Trivia' *His mother named him after Lord Saidan Dathrohan , who was among the first of the Knights of the Silver Hand and a man she greatly admired. *He was believed to have been murdered by a warlock, but it turned out to be an elaborate ruse to facilitate his capture by an enemy during a plot to take control of Stone Hearth's mines. *While often mistaken for a Knight, Saidan was never actually Knighted due to his father's untimely demise. *Underwent three years of paladin training, but was never anointed. *Saidan once held affection for the same young woman his half-brother James was courting. 'Currently' Saidan has been traveling with his closest friends, Sir Darion Blackmorn and Lady Victoriea Holfmann. Saidan has officially withdrawn from the Grand Alliance, placing his allegience with the Argent Crusade instead. Saidan has finally repaired the strained relations between house Madoran and the Argent Crusade and like his father before him, has sworn an oath of fealty to Lord Tirion Fordring. He is currently touring the Argent towers with Sir Darion and Lady Victoriea on his way back to Stone Hearth Keep. Associations Argent Crusaders of Wyrmrest Accord House Madoran ' ' Home: 'Stone Hearth Keep ''(Northeastern Lordaeron) '''Sigil: '''A white warhorse on a black shield. '''Words: '''Serve with honor. '''Population: 7 families, consisting of farmers, craftsmen and their children. Strength: Less than 20 men at arms. 'Current Lord: 'Saidan Madoran 'Bannermen and allies: 'House Blackmorn and House Holfmann. Category:Archived Characters